


The Dream Is Not Dead

by Robertmcallisterwrites



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Death, Death, Drama, Gen, Mutant Powers, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robertmcallisterwrites/pseuds/Robertmcallisterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the present of the X-Men of a universe somewhat similar to the 616 universe (sans any Super human Avengers characters), Cyclops realizes that Xavier's dream does not work and that the only way for mutants to be accepted is through aggressive actions that mirror Magneto's actions. Taking over the Brotherhood, this sparks a world war that sees the end of the X-Men as we know it, the hunting of mutants, the rise of the Brotherhood as the prominent mutant faction and terrorist cell. What many did not know is that the final leader of the X-Men passed on her powers and responsibility to a successor. Will the X-Men reunite? Is the Dream Truly Dead? Find out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Magneto was right ...or that is at least how the story goes now. After the passing of Professor X and Magneto, that was when the war truly began. Cyclops, once proud leader of the X-Men, realized that there was no peace for mutant kind. Convinced that the dream was flawed, he realized the only way to force change was through an aggressive mentality towards the human race to accept them; to end the prejudice. Having fulfilled Magneto's hope that Xavier's greatest student would finally see his side, The Brotherhood of Mutants adopted him as their leader. This didn't just create a schism in the X-Men, but it created a World War between Cyclops's revolutionaries and those that still believed in Xavier's dream. A third party was also involved: the United States Government lead by a collective of anti-mutant advocates. At first, the X-Men, lead by Storm, had a forced partnership with this collective ...until one of battles racked up a good number of civilian casualties. Once this happened, the Sentinel accord was signed and every mutant would have to be rounded up, turning it into a three sided war.

The war raged on for three years until their was at least one clear loser during the war of Muir Island. Between the Brotherhood and the Sentinels, the X-Men lost too much ground. This loss was sealed when the biggest generals and proponents for the dream all died in the same battle. Beast, Iceman, Angel, Nightcrawler, Cable and, finally, Storm all perished that day. The war was over. The remainder of the X-men were either scattered throughout the world, captured by Sentinels, or were forced to join the Brotherhood.

However, what many were not aware of was Storm's final action before dying. Mortally wounded due to an optic blast through the chest, she was NOT going to let the dream die. There was one last salvation to not just pass on her powers, but also her leadership and belief in Charles Xavier. Now, two years later, the dream is still alive, if not buried deep. This last vestige of hope is ready to make things right; ready to bring down the Brotherhood once and for all ...and convince the world that humans and mutants can co-exist together without forcing violence on the human race.

This is the story of the re-birth of The Uncanny X-Men.


	2. We Are All X-Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the Sentinel accord was signed, two old friends, rivals, and team mates find themselves imprisoned when an unlikely hero arrives to free one of them. Will they escape?

“It is funny, no?” The auburn haired man said from his prison cell made of lasers surrounding him.

“There is nothing funny about being hunted because of our genetic make up.” The hooded man locked up in the other laser encased containment unit grumbled in a gravely voice. “I traveled here to prevent this for our people. I thought I could make a difference.”

“That is what is funny, Mon ami.” the man with the Cajun accent was fidgeting with his fingers as he spoke. He was so used to having something in his hands, whether it be a staff, playing, or a cigarette (though he quit in late nineties when Summers had gained enough influence to create a code of conduct for the team). The last few months had been torture. He forced a fake smile toward his sometimes friend, often times team mate, and, on certain occasions, nemesis. “You arrived here so many years ago with a mission and a cause. Why don't you remind me what that mission was.”

“You damn well know what it was, Lebeau.” The African American male gritted his teeth.

“How could I forget? You traveled to our time to find the traitor to the X-Men and, of all people, you were so adamant that I was the guy. You came in with guns blazing and, do you know what? I don't think you ever fully believed that I was innocent despite their being not a whole lot of evidence to back up those claims” The man known as Gambit paused briefly to fiddle with the stubble on his chin. “So, I hope you forgive me for finding what did pan out for both of us somewhat humorous. After all of that traitor mumbo jumbo, then you traveling to an alternate dimension where Apocalypse reigned supreme, then back the present, to the future again, and then finally back to the present to find out that not only were you a traitor, but so was I, and so was Cyclops, it becomes clear that the world you traveled to was not so black and white after all, no?”

“I did what I thought was right and so did Summers,” Lucas Bishop answered. In that moment, he had the urge to shoot Lebeau dead then and there. After all, he was right, everything became shades of gray. “You gave yourself up to Apocalypse because some woman broke your heart.”

“Firstly, it wasn't just some woman,” Remy Lebeau began, “and, secondly, I am saying that despite our conflicts in the past; In spite of the fact that we were on two different sides during the war, isn't it an odd coincidence that, here we are, most likely going to die the same way, at the same place, probably around the same time. It is a sweet symmetry, Mon ami.”

“There no sweet anything. Believe me there is no grand scheme, but I will be damned if I die here.”

“Pipe down.” The armored guard spoke from around the corner finishing his rounds. Both men were dangerous prisoners of war thus they had to be kept in the sub-basement of the holding facility. He was given specific orders to keep the talk between the two of them minimal. “Creed would have my hide if he thought I was letting the two of you conspire together.”

“Trust me, Mon ami, I don't think you will ever see Bishop and myself on the same side ever again.” The handsome gentleman once known as Gambit didn't smirk. In fact, his face was sincere as he spoke.

They were interrupted as the sound of someone typing in the code from the other side of the adamantium doors could be heard. The armored guard that both men had come to know as Burton breathed a sigh of relief that his shift was almost over. As he heard the retinal scan and then the doors slide open, he uttered to himself, “Thank God. I don't have to listen to these two bicker anymore.”

“God has nothing to do with it.” A deranged voice said from the door way. “But when you see him, make sure to thank your partner for giving me some head.”

Remy watched as something was thrown at Burton from the figure in the doorway. There was an expression of regreat as Burton caught it The guard screamed in terror as he held the decapitated head of his friend and replacement. He looked over to the person that was in the doorway before being sprayed with bullets. While he was being fired at, Remy heard the man in the doorway yelling out “Blam! Blam! Blam!” and he immediately knew who it was that was coming to their rescue. Burton was still alive as the masked vigilante known as Dead Pool walked up to him with his pistol drawn. Before he could get up, Wade Wilson had his piece all the way down the guard's throat. Underneath his mask, the Merc with a mouth looked into thin air and snickered to himself. “Kids, insert your own witty line about him opening wide enough take my load.” With that, he pulled the trigger and chunks of Burton's head splattered against the wall. Once he hit the ground, the mad man adorned in black and red started thumbing through his pockets.

“Dead Pool, what are you doing here?” Gambit asked as he stood up, knowing that his had arrived early.

“The fan fic writer thought it would be cool if I was an official member of the X-Men, so here I am bailing you out.” Dead Pool shrugged as he pulled out a key card from Burton's pants pocket.

“Fan fiction?” Bishop asked from the other cell.

“Oh, Bishop, I didn't recognize you without your killer mullet.” Wade Wilson didn't wait for a response. Instead, he answered his question. “Yeah, some deluded guy in his early thirties thinks writing about some mutant war isn't just original, but will get him 'noticed' by some publisher. What an ass hat.” He then looks towards the doorway and tosses the key card to someone that was standing there. “Also, she promised me that I would get to motor boat those bad boys like a frat boy.”

Gambit turned to see Domino at the console that controlled the laser grid for both cells. She swiped it and Remy was suddenly free. The grid around Bishop was still up. Lucas did not look asurprised by this. “What can I say? Wade is fickle, but a good hand to have during a prison break.”

“Well, I appreciate it, Mon chere.” Gambit said stepping forward as unzipped her leather pants and produced a tiny key. He caught it in his cuffed hands.

“Don't thank us yet. We still have to get out.” She looked towards Bishop and then back to Gambit. “What do you want to do with him? Once you are out here, you are second in command, so it is your call.”

“I guess someone is sweet on me.” He smirked.

“Yeah, something like that.” Domino answered back.

Gambit turned back to his longtime team mate and sometimes enemy. “I think it is best we show him the mercy that neither him nor his leader would ever show us.”

RAH-ER RAH-ER RAH-ER INRUDER ALWRT

The lights in the sub-basement started flashing red as the alarm sounded around them. Remy then added to his last statement. “Plus, something tells me we are going to need the extra hand.”

“You are the boss ...for some reason.” Domino powered down Bishop's cell as they heard over half a dozen footsteps through the connected hallway.

“Hey, Mister Lebeau,” Wade said before tossing him a deck of playing cards. “We brought you another gift.”

Merce.” Gambit then looked at the cutesy animated characters on the cards before looking back at Wade Wilson. “Disney princesses?”

“I figured maybe a little kissing up to the parent company would protect us from being turned into Inhumans. Maybe it would even get us into that Cinematic Universe. I don't trust the guy who likes Twinks.” Wade spoke as they could hear a battalion drawing their weapons.

“Thank you.” Bishop spoke sincerely as Remy undid his regulator cuffs with the key. The mutant time cop's eyes began to glow a dark pink color as his fist began to glow that same hue.

The four stood side by side as the first wave was about to approach. The moment that first guard entered the room, Domino began firing her mini SMG's as Wade teleported away. Dead Pool sliced off the head of the guard entering with his Katana. The third, fourth, fifth and sixth were blown back as two kinetically charged Disney Princess playing cards blew up right in front of them. The next two to enter were taken down by two separate energy beams. The horde of armed guards that were marching towards them were at least one hundred deep. Over the last few years, Gambit had grown soft. He always made it a mission to protect human life due to the teachings of Professor Xavier and maybe being a little too sweet on someone from his past. However, in that moment, as his cohorts were showing no mercy, he knew if they were going to make it out alive, he had sacrifice those beliefs. As three more men were dismembered by Dead Pool, Gambit threw three more cards that blasted three individuals faces off.

That was only the beginning of their three hour long escape from the secret holding cell located in the middle of nowhere in Mexico. Very few on the other side survived. To keep the dream alive, there had be casualties for those that were holding them captive. It was an unfortunate truth that Remy Lebeau would have live with.


	3. There Goes A Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee is sent to track down a friend she had long thought dead in attempts to recruit him into the the new iteration of the Uncanny X-Men. Will she join him in this suicide mission.

“Do you realize how long I have been waiting for you to come back from the dead?” Jubilation was exuberant as she looked up at a friend that she had not seen since he sacrificed himself for a team that wouldn't exist very long after. An orphan, she was used to being lonely. Yes, once she joined up with the X-Men, she felt like she finally belonged somewhere. But, they were all much older than she was. It was hard to say that anyone of them were her friend. They were more mentors than anything because of the age gap. Yes, there was Logan, but he became something of a father figure through time. Jubilee did not know friendship until her, Sean, Emma and, of all people, Saber tooth, had to save a young man from being assimilated by the Phalanx. Even though they didn't have a lot in common, they clicked in ways she never imagined would be possible with another human being. Were there moments where she thought that there could be something more there? Absolutely but, while neither of them would ever say it aloud, they both didn't want to ruin the bond they had. The sad thing was, she did not know just how important he was to her until he was gone; until he made a choice that she could not fathom making herself. Life became a little less fun without him around. Now, after so many years, there he was, not aged a day since he was blown to pieces. She was in her early twenties and he still looked sixteen. Despite having seen almost everything in her considerably young life, this was the most joyously surreal moment of her life. Finally, she gave him a big hug ...that he didn't exactly know how to respond to. He used arm to tap her on the back. She  had to remind herself that, in his mind, he only saw her a few weeks ago.

“Did you actually think I would come back? Death is supposed to be one of those finite things.” Everett chuckled as he was maybe a bit uncomfortable as she squeezed tighter. He never knew Jubilee to be a hugger, so this was quite unusual behavior for her.

“Not with this lifestyle. Hero or villain, unless your name is Thunderbird I, they always come back.” She paused for a moment. “But you, you stayed out of commission WAY longer than I thought you would. Most of these arrangements last two years. TOPS. You scared me there. I almost gave up hope.” She finally let go making her way back into reality. Where they were was not very ideal. New York had become a dangerous place to be if you were a mutant. It was too close to the Westchester estate for her comfort. That was where the Advocates fo Humanity decided to house their world headquarters for obviously petty reasons. They had Cain Marko to thank for that acquisition. She never thought there would be a day where the Juggernaut would wear a suit and tie and try to act like he isn't a muscle headed buffoon. The scary thing was that she heard rumors of him running for senate later in the yer. Yes, being there was a risk and the fact that New York city had at least ten Sentinels on patrol at all times made her on edge. She needed to see him though; she had to see him for herself. In her mind, she thought maybe it was a joke.

“I am glad there was someone who missed me while I was away ...I am also glad that at least one of us hasn't lost their damn mind.” His face went from smiling to dissapointed. “I saw Paige and Jono on television in that terrorist attack in L.A. I expected that from Emma, but not anyone we actually studied with.”

“Yeah, Paige hasn't been the same since her brother died and I think no-jaw was there at the right time to comfort her . Word is that Frost was in his ear for awhile. You know how she is, wanting to raise the next generation even though she always seems to get most of them killed.” There was a brief moment of guilt on her face. “No offense.”

“How can I take offense? Plus, I always considered myself Mr. Cassidy's student more than hers.” Everett's head drooped with the mention of their mentor. “I heard about him. I am just happy he didn't have to see what Starsmore and Guthrie became.” He looked back up at her, not wanting to hear the answer to his next question. “Angelo?”

She shook her head, thinking back to disgusting way he was sacrificed. “You don't want to know the details. It was sad. But in, I guess, better news, your girl is still alive.”

“Who? Monet? I wouldn't call her 'my girl.'” He paused for a moment to consider it. “Sure, we made out a bit, but nothing was official. Is she still on our side?

“Nah, she is one of the ones who avoided the conflict. She left the game once people started picking sides. Last I checked, she was protected by the Dominican Republic due to them wanting nothing to do with the Sentinels. I am sure she will see you if you...”

“Jubes, I think both you and I know that that is never going to work. She was practically out of my league when we were teens. What happens now that I am still a teen and she is probably an even finer young lady then she was back then?”

“And she was super hot back then, too.”

“Yeah, that is what I mean. It is best to leave well enough alone and start anew.” He looked out of the apartment he had squatted in since being mysteriously resurrected. A sentinel flew by in the distance. Jubilee was looking at a man who was just figuring out that the world has changed greatly in the last few years. While it was a lot to take in, she knew him to be a strong, confident, leader and she knew he would work through it. Hell, if he was half the kid he was years ago, he would figure it out quicker than anybody else in the world. That boy was always sharp as a whip. Yes, M was arrogant and, in many ways, perfect, but Everett always seemed to be able to think on the fly. Back in the day, they all thought that he was going to be leader of their band of misfits. There were times that she thought he would one day be giving out orders to Logan. “So ...that leaves you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Where do you fall on in all of this?”

“Honestly Ev, I have no idea.” She walked up next to him to look out at the New York skyline. “After my side lost the war and we couldn't not instill peace, I promised myself that I was done. I couldn't bare to not just watch the wrong guys win, but watch people I cared for side with them; watch people adopt the Brotherhood name. When the, I guess, the new Professor X-type person got wind about your 'comeback,' she called in a favor and asked me hunt you down and recruit you for an All-New, All Doomed team of X-Men. I told her I would find you because ...you know ...whatever ...but she wasn't going to get me to join her cause. But now...”

“But now?”

“Oh shut the fuck up, Ev.” Jubilee turned back toward him to see him somewhat grinning. She snapped at him in playful frustration. “You and I both know damn well that you are in. It is in your nature to do the right thing, no matter how stupid it is. Not to mention that you think you can, somehow, get Husk and Chamber on the right side again. You know that I am going to see you being the hero that I can never be, but will be inspired to try anyways because you drive me to want to be better than what I am.” She took a deep breath and looked back out into sunset. She leaned out the window with shoulders leaning on the threshold and her chin in her pals. “Just Like old times.”

Everett Thomas leaned out with her and smiled, just happy to be alive again. “Just like old times.”


	4. Dayspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of a mission for the unknown new leader of the X-Men, Colossus must battle his way through one of Mister Sinister's labs to retrieve a secret weapon.

He snapped the back of, what had to be, the five hundredth Remy Lebeau Mister Sinister hybrid clone over his metallic knee. He was almost to Essex's secret laboratory where he was told he would find the weapon they need in the coming war. Yes, Cyclops had the mutant equivalent of the Hydrogen bomb in his back pocket, but if Saber tooth was to be believed, then he was about to get his hands on an equalizer. The catch? He had to crush his way through a long abandoned underground lab buried beneath Chernobyl. Peter knew that he should expect traps, but was not expecting it be overrun with lab experiments gone wrong. He didn't know what the connection was with Gambit, but Sinister certainly had a lot of specimens that looked like the Cajun. It was not Rasputin's place to question either man's lineage. He was there to make the retrieval, burn the place to the ground and leave. He understood why it had to be a secret solo mission. Firstly, the enemy could not get wind that they knew about Sinister's weapon and, secondly, the leader knew that he was seeking redemption for his sins during the war. 

Colossus joined the wrong side. He didn't want to be in league with the Brotherhood. After, briefly, being an acolyte a long time ago, he knew, in his heart that Xavier's path was that of the righteous. Turning on Xavier's dream both times spit in the face of the man who wanted to train him to use his abilities despite the cold war that was currently going on with their nations. Xavier didn't see race nor culture differences nor religion. He just wanted to help people hone their skills so the world would not fear mutants. However, Rasputin was a brother first and a mutant second. Illyana fell more into line with Cyclops's way of thinking. that the world would never accept them and it would take aggressive force to make a change. She wasn't going to join him, but he wanted to keep her safe. He should have known better. The day she enlisted with the Brotherhood was the day he lost her for good. He was never going to be able to protect her and he couldn't. Fortunately, it was not another mutant that killed her, but sentinel. Watching her blasted to death set him off, making him lose control of himself. Without thinking, he killed one of his best friends. He held the corpse of Kurt Wagner in his arms, realizing the terrible mistake he had made. Peter was never going to ever atone for the life he took, but that didn't mean he should stop trying. He had doubted that he would ever be at peace, but it was what Kurt would have wanted.  
He knew he was getting closer as he threw another of the Gambit Sinister hybrid clone into a large tube the contained what looked like Jean Grey. Or was it Madelyn Prior. Hell, it could have been a Rachel Summers clone for all he knew. Though, given Essex's obsession with the Greys and Summers, the life less clone corpse was a good indication that he was getting warm. The glass cracked as the lifeless naked red head slumped to the side. He turned the corner to see two large black double doors which he was informed was the area he was looking for. They didn't want him in there. Despite his strength and being in his metallic form, they were slowing him down. He felt one of the hands grab onto his chest. Soon, that area began burning and he realized that the clone was attempting to kinetically charge him. Colossus grabbed the arm and easily pulled it out of the socket. He used it to beat the other clones. He pulled another off his back, grabbed both of his arms and tears both of the arms out of the socket. With the double doors ahead of him, four other clones stood in his way. He charged at them and smashed them against the door. One of the clone's heads exploded like a watermelon under his metallic elbow. He fell to the side as a kinetically charged scalpel hit his side. He turned to the clone that through it, dug his hands into the center of his chest, piercing through the skin. He grabbed onto both rib cages and tore him in half. 

With the amount of clones attacking him somewhat lightened to the point where they were minor inconveniences, he dug his fingers in-between the giant double door. Ignoring the charged objects that were being thrown at him, he began to make the doors budge. They straines on him a little, but it wasn't the toughest obstacle he had ever faced. In a matter of seconds, he pulled apart the doors, making a wide enough gap to walk through. Before he enters, he wants to clear out the clones. There are only five left. He crushes the head in-between his hands. He threw a second onto the ground and stomped on its spine. He pulled up a third and stretched him sideways along his shoulders in a torture rack. The snap of the bones let him know it was done. The final two charged at him. He punched through the cranium of the first attacker. Parts of his head and skull flew into the walls. Finally, he put the last one in a bear hug before squeezing it under the pressure. Another snap drops him.

“I am sorry comrades,” Peter began, looking down at the science experiments gone wrong. “I would like to still believe that all life is precious, but I just cannot anymore.”

In the silence of Sinister's lab, he slipped through. In the center, was exactly what he was looking for. It looked like a giant steel coffin with a window to peak through. Tubes and hoses were connected from it to giant machines to each side. Rasputin moved closer to the tomb for this creature and stared into it. He recognized the face. A while back, there was a rift in time that brought cast offs from a dying time line to their world. One of those cast offs looked just like this man. Long brown hair with streak in the center, no pupil in the right eye, and, finally, multiple scars around said eye. From what he understood, the X-Man as he was known was a clone of Jean Grey and Cyclops of that world. The second person he reminded him of was Cyclops' real son, 

“Hello, Nathan,” Colossus spoke to the lifeless body almost timid about what is to happen next “I am told that you could possibly end the war. I hope you can.”


	5. Spot of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Pryde attempts to recruit for the new team and gets a bit more than she bargained for.

Kitty liked Betsy, she really did. Yes, the psychic could be a bit mysterious at times, but she guessed that came with having that “brit to Asian” plastic surgery that was all the rage. Kitty was not around for any of that, but it sounded wacky. Looking past her mad ninja skills, she was a refined British lady on the interior. However, Braddock represented why it was sometimes incredibly tough to be a X-Man ...especially after the blue and gold teams were established. Katherine Pride never considered herself ugly nor did she feel like she had incredibly low self esteem, but you put curly haired, 5'2, Jewish girl with maybe a bit of flat-butt next to a 5'9 exotic supermodel with legs to her neck and a penchant for not wearing much at all, she was going to feel a bit on the self-conscious side. It wasn't JUST Psylocke It felt like there was a point where she was surrounded by ONLY super models. When she first started in her early teens, Storm was the designated hotty and it seemed that it switched between Jean and Ororo for a long while. Yes, Rachel and Rogue were on the team, but neither were very buxom at the time and were rocking short haircuts that weren't very attractive. In all honesty, she looked forward to the day where she would be the Storm or Jean of the group. In her teens, she thought she was going to be shoe in for that role. Then she was separated from the group and left for England. Years later, she came back to the land of the Amazons. Both Storm and Jean Grey were on the team at the same time and shapelier than ever, apparently Rogue was hiding some heavy artillery underneath that gaudy brown poncho, and this Asian with a sexy British accent was there as well. She worked out every single day, but still, it felt like she had to be doing something wrong if they looked like that ...and she was still ...well ...her.

At least Jubilee will probably be on this team, that won't make me like the most average woman in the room, she caught herself thinking as she approached Betsy's manor. Kitty hated that that thought even crossed her mind. They had bigger fish to fry than some stupid vanity competition. Those thoughts DID reluctantly run through her head from time to time. She felt worse that this thought would ease her Hey, at least I dated the most jacked guy on the team for several years.

She parked her car in front of what looked to be a small castle. It made her miss the one she used to live in, which made her miss Lockheed, which made her miss Kurt. There were all kinds of nostalgia that was not expecting as she went to her appointment with Miss Braddock. It had been a shitty few years. Katherine lost friends she was never going to get back. Some of them was Death herself, others were to the Brotherhood. Others, she lost them, even though they never left. Before Scott flipped the status quo on it's head, her and Peter were weeks away from getting married. After the split of the family, they kept putting it off until Illyana died. That destroyed both of them. Suddenly, they just weren't anymore. The last two years, they barely talked. She knew that he had a fling with X-23, but she felt so removed from him that it didn't hurt as much as it should have. Though, there wasn't an urge to move on herself as she was too busy being on the run, even though there was a moment where Remy was putting out some major signals. She knew that, despite it being obvious that he was on the rebound, it would be A LOT of fun, the apathy was strong with her. 

Fortunately, her current mission was keeping her mind somewhat busy. It was a fairly simple task; an oldie, but a goody if you will. The person keeping Xavier's dream alive wanted to get the band back together. Unfortunately, the battle of Muir island sent the dreamers scattering from both the Brotherhood and the Advocates for Humanity. It was impossible to fathom, but that broke them not just as a group, a school, but even a family. What they were beginning to gather up was something of a Motley Crew, not anything like the unit they once were. They were bringing Wade, of all people, into the group. While that felt incredibly irresponsible, beggars could not be choosers. What this signified for Kitty was that they weren't a family anymore, they weren't students, they weren't even super heroes; they were an army. Worse, they were an army with no hope of winning. It would have been wise to retire, but that never worked our for her. Maybe Charles, Logan, and even Scott, before he corrupted himself, rubbed of on her, but she couldn't live with herself if she was not fighting the good fight.

That good fight brought her to one of the many secret Braddock manors where she was tasked with convincing a known neutral to join the X-Men. Psylocke wanted no part of the first war, so Kitty didn't know what would make her want to join what is going to be the second one. “The New Professor” felt like enough has changed that all she needed was a push in the right direction by the right person. It was explained that Kitty was the only person for the job because she was the last grounded mutant left. Kitty was diplomatic and could speak to Psylocke's intellectual side. It did flatter her that she was handling the Hank McCoy duties, but thought that Betsy's ninja side was a bit more prominent than her Sophisticated side. Pryde even made it a point to advocate that Domino be the one to recruit her which was rejected because she “wasn't ideal.” It had to be Pryde. Before she could ring the door bell, she heard someone call to her from the garden.

“Kitty, I am out here,” Betsy called out. The former Shadow cat walked briskly towards the voice. It looked as if she caught her during meditation, though the Brit was not bothered or annoyed by her presence. In fact, she was pulling herself up as Kitty walked through the shrubbery arch-way. There was no surprise whatsoever to see that Aristocrat Ninja was wearing a black silk robe ...because, of course, she was. 

“I hope I am not interrupting anything.” The once youngest member of the X-Men said as she approached the Socialite.

“Oh no, I just wanted to get some concentration in before we spoke.” She paused before giving her an intuitive glare. “Obviously, I know what we are going to discuss and I didn't even need to read your mind.”

“That obvious, huh?” 

“It isn't anything you said over the phone or even your nervous body language.” The moment she said that, Kitty attempted to straighten up. “If you have been doing this as long as we have, you get a feel for when the world is going to become chaotic. I am adept at sensing the calm before the storm ...that and Scott sent that face-less guy to recruit me, probably thinking that I had a soft spot for a fellow Brit. Obviously, you are not the only one gathering forces.”

“Listen, I know you do not want to choose sides but...”

“Actually, I realized my folly the first time around. I hoped that it was just another schism that would wrap itself up. I did not expect for both sides to neutralize each other, letting the Advocacy for Humanity get the upper-hand. Every soldier helps and, if you do not mind me saying, I am a soldier that everybody should want on their side.” Betsy said confidently. That came off arrogant to Kitty, but she wasn't wrong. Scott has psychics and he has fighters; he doesn't have them in the same person. Their team is short a person who can read minds, thus it wasn't the right time to get annoyed by an insanely high level of ego. “Come join me on the foyer. I want to hear your pitch.”

Kitty followed Betsy towards the back of her estate where there was a mini bar set-up. She poured her guest a cup of tea and then one for herself as well. She took a sip before speaking to her guest. “Now, what the Brotherhood offered me was pro-active strike against the people who have been hunting and capturing us, with the promise that as mutant-kind we can obliterate them. I will be bloody honest, I see them as the bigger threat than Scott. They have gone too far and we as a species have dropped the ball to the point where it feels like a tactical strike is the only option.”

“Betsy, I understand,” Kitty began before pausing to take a sip of her tea “but what happens afterwards? Maybe we wouldn't have made an enemy with the human race if Scott didn't escalate the situation. Remember, that this war started BECAUSE he embraced Magneto's teachings of violence. I understand that he doesn't want to see the human race die out, but he has come to believe that activism through violence is the ONLY way to get our way. Do you know what I call that? A terrorist.”

“Yes, but my skills are not suited to some quest for peace.”

“And with the climate being what it it is, it won't be. Right now, we have to be what the X-Men have always been: a group that prevents either side from damaging the other before healing is absolutely impossible. I personally believe that we are not too far gone; we can balance the scales. You can use your skills make the situation worse, or you can be what you have always been: an X-Man err ….woman. What Scott Summers has become is nothing you ever stood for; what he has become is an elitist who doesn't believe the world can be shared. That isn't you. I know it isn't you.” She ceased speaking to let that sink in for a moment, but spied a look on her face that might have been a bit too 'on the fence' for her tastes. The still youthful lady proceeded to do what she was tasked to for the reason she was given the mission in the first place: she shot from her not-as-shapely hip. “We won't force you to wear pants. You know that Scott is going to make you do that.”

“Well...” Psylocke thought out loud. “I don't like pants.”

“yeah, I know,” Kitty grumbled under her breath hoping she didn't hear her.

Kitty drank her tea as it seemed as if Betsy was taking a brief moment to meditate on it. “Hmm...” she mumbled with her eyes closed before looking upwards. “You make many good points and I think you are right.”

“Really?” she asked a bit surprised. “I won you over with no pants?” 

“More so the balancing of the scales.” Kitty didn't feel Betsy scoot up closer to her until she started speaking again. “That and ...” Betsy proceeded to put her hand on her upper thigh and squeezed as she smiled “...they sent a disfigured man to do an adorable woman's job.”

“Whoa ...Ooh ….KAAAYYYY” A very uncomfortable Kitty blurted out as she immediately stood up shocked at what just happened. She immediately spins around so she isn't impolite. Fortunately, Betsy didn't seem offended by her surprise and hesitation. In fact, she seemed to be glowing at the nervous reaction as if she thought she was the cutest thing in the world. She backs up even more. “It is fantastic to have you on the team. Thank you for the spot of tea.”

“It was all my pleasure.” Psylocke draped her legs over where Kitty was siting as she was already walking away. “I will see you real soon. Cheers.”

“Tally-ho” Kitty spun around to wave, trying not to be impolite. When she turned back around she mouthed back what she just said and was already embarrassed.

Okay, Kitty, that was weird and extremely awkward, but you should take it for the compliment that it is. She thought to herself as she started up her car, still very confused over what just happened. Not only did you date the most jacked guy on the team for a long period of time, but probably the hottest woman came onto you. That isn't too shabby and certainly a good reason for you to not feel intimidated around anyone else from now on. She took a deep breath before bringing the car around to the front gate. Understanding that it wasn't a big deal after all, she drove off with a fairly wide smile on her face.


	6. The  Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Brotherhood confronts the new leader of the X-Men, giving her the only warning he was going to give her. Is it enough to prevent a future calamity?

He knew where her hide-out was. He knew where they were all hidden since the end of the war years ago. For the most part, he wanted them to make their own choice. They were to realize that he was right and then come to him or they would just have to stay hidden. The X-Men were dead and the sooner the world realized that, the better. It was a hard pill for him to swallow but there was going to be no unity between humans and mutants without some level of casualty. Scott tried it Charles', but the world pushed back. Every time progress was made, something would happen that would send it five steps backwards. It took him years to understand why that was: they were too busy fighting each other and not fighting those that made the rules. While he hated single handily killing the dream, there was going to be no progress if it existed. As the leader of the mutant revolution, Scott needed to make sure those ideals of the past did not spread to the next generation. After all, he was practically the leader of the X-Men since the very beginning, he knew how to regulate and control people. One thing he learned early on was that boundaries need to be set early on. Rules had to be established. If they weren't, things would get firmly out of control. There would be anarchy.

That was what brought him to the Savage Land that evening. There was a situation that needed to be neutralized before it even began. What was funny, it was starting with the last person he expected it from.

“Did you really think I wasn't going to find out?” Scott Summers spoke sternly, almost like a parent as he walked up to the robed figure that was sitting on the cliff over-looking the ocean. “I have the two most powerful telepaths in the known universe. Plus, Bishop ratted your team out the moment that they sprung him out of prison.”

“Scott...” The female said from beneath the green hood. “You are the most anal retentive person ah ever met. Of course, y'all were gonna find out. I would prefer that ya didn't, but since when has the element of surprise worked for anyone.” The woman patted tuft of grass next to her. “Take a seat shug, let's talk this out.”

“Fine,” Scott began as he walked up the last person he expected form a revolt. He took a seat next to her. She stared off into the beautiful Savage Land sunset as he looked at her. “I came here to give you your warning. The X-Men are done. We are in a new age now.”

“So ...that is how it is? We began with you and we end with ya, right?”

“I know it is popular to say that Xavier had a dream and he did ...but without the X-Men it was JUST a dream. There was a reason he chose me out of the original five.” He came off somewhat smug as he spoke. “I kept the unit together all of those years.”

“Except for the years where you retired to marry clone of your ex-wife. I believe Storm was in charge at that point, wasn't she, shug?” Cyclops saw a person he never trusted or respected give him a sweet Southern smile.

“And what happened? The Morlocks were massacred, Warren had his wings ripped off, and then she led you to Australia for no reason. The X-Men were in shambles until I came back and threw Storm a bone by making her a leader of the B-squad. It is funny that Xavier seemed to never be around when Storm was the sole leader of the group.” He gave off an arrogant grin. In his mind that wasn't speculation, it was a fact. There was no coincidence. Xavier was only comfortable being a part of the team when Scott was firmly in control.

“What kind of Kool-aid have you been drinking, darlin?” The woman with the white streak hiding underneath her hood shook her head. “Have you always been this full of yourself?”

“Not always. In fact, I tried to be the good guy; I tried to be the nice guy. But, and you will find this out sooner than I did, there comes a point where following one man's decaying dream burns you out. You come to grips with reality.” He looked at her with his ruby visor and she finally looked back at him. “And that reality is, why am I doing all of the hard work for a vision that isn't my own?”

“So you just adopted Magneto's?”

“No, I perfected Magneto's ideals. He was on the right track, a better way than Xavier's, but it needed work. Ruling humans is just as silly as pitching them to live in harmony with us. Both are two extremes. My way is the path to acceptance ...unfortunately, this culture only responds to extremism. If they weren't flawed, we wouldn't have to be like this.”

“Congratulations, you went from Magneto to Bin laden in unda' five minutes.”

“Rogue, I did not come here to argue with you over what I have already decided on is the right course for the mutant race.” He turned back toward the sunset. “I came to let you know that you are in way over your head. You are not cut out for this. Remember when I tasked you with leading a team, didn't most of them turn out to be working with the Marauders. I took a chance; I took risk on trusting you and you failed me. In fact, I consider that one of my greatest failures.”

“And not cheating on ya wife one of the people that abducted and brainwashed her into becoming a planet destroying force of nature, letting her die twice, marrying a clone of her, sending your only son into the future ...and getting back together with your once dead wife as if none of that ever happened, blatantly pining over Betsy right in front of said once dead wife who apparently you STILL didn't appreciate . But yes, I am the biggest mistake y'all ever made.” She spoke with great spite and hatred, as if these feelings had been boiling over for a very long time. He could tell that it always bugged her that he judged her while, on the outset, it looked like he had his issues. The fact was this: he was a good and fair leader, he was allowed to make his mistakes. She was lucky to even be accepted as an X-Man in the first place. Because she started out as a villain, as well as who her adopted mother was, she had no right to judge him as harshly as he judged her.

“But somehow, despite all of that, I managed to keep myself and remain as the leader that the team needed. The minute you were handed the ball, you immediately dropped it. Every damn time.” He said coldly as if he believed all of those terrible things happened for a reason; that they needed to happen. 

“But somehow, you are the one who waned on your beliefs the moment that you broke down and I am still here, staying true to the values that the professor taught all of us.” Rogue pulled her hood further over her head. “Even though, yes, I might be in WAY over my head.”

“Do you think that is all it takes to lead a race? Rogue, you aren't leading just a team anymore, it is a movement. And what it is, isn't it? Letting Wade Wilson anywhere near an X-team and letting Betsy run around with her ass cheeks hanging out.” Scott leans his head back, scoffing.

“What is your hang up with the dress code? What does that have to do with anything? It seems like once you had enough influence, you thought you could dictate what we looked like, if we could or could not smoke. You even made Jubilee spend eight hours in the Danger Room because you caught her smoking weed.” Another grudge she had been holding onto came sputtering out as if she was just trying to hold it in. “That was none ya damn business.”

“I am sorry you see it that way, but, at that point, we were more super heroes than we were students.” He said sternly. “We had to set an example. Gambit couldn't be seen smoking and our female members shouldn't have been wearing thongs or that skin tight number you used to wear. Not just that, but do you know what you were doing to every man on the team by wearing something like that? Do you know what you are doing dressing like that when you know that you cannot touch anybody? Was there any clue of the mixed messages you sent all of us? I felt most sorry for Remy. He could have had any woman in that mansion, but he held out for you despite the hang ups ...and how did you repay that loyalty? By giving him blue balls every time you suited up. Do you realize how manipulative that is? THAT is why I had to dictate those rules back then.”

She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Huh, that is funny, because I could have sworn there was an exception made for the blonde super villain who ONLY wore lingerie that you started hooking up with. Isn't it quite coincidence that the rule was bent for her. It is almost as if you were fine with that style of fashion as long as you felt some sort of ownership over said person; as if you felt you staked your claim there. You didn't like it when other women would do it, because that would remind you of what you couldn't have.” she paused for a moment to consider his current situation and just how good he really has it. “And now, you are still shacking up with Emma, while also pulling the strings of the time displaced sixteen year old version of your widow. Do you not think it is obvious what you are trying to accomplish with that? I have a feeling it has nothing to do with the benefit of the mutant race, but more because every king needs his harem.”

“Just what are you implying?” He raised an eyebrow underneath his ruby quartz glasses.

“Sugah, I am not implying anything. I am saying that you are, and have always been a hypocrite. In fact, I would go as far to call you a megalomaniac. I just wish the professor, and Magneto would have seen it sooner.”

“You can think what you want.” Summers stood up, but then looked back down at her with a look of almost pity. “You have been warned. I don't want another war, Rogue. I don't want to hurt you or the foolish ones you get to follow you. As I said, just respect Charles' memory by letting his values and ideals die with him. You do no one any good by holding onto the past.” He condescendingly tapped her on the shoulder before turning his back on her, walking towards the Blackbird. With darkness starting to settle on the Savage Land, he sensed her rise to her feet. There was some rumbling from up above, but he didn't know what it was.

“Oh ...and shug,” she called out from behind. He turned to see her standing with her back still turned away from him.

“Yeah?”

“Did you think I forgot that you blew a hole through my ...” She stopped herself as she pulled of the hood to reveal her brown hair with the white streak. “That you a blew a hole through her chest. I am not Xavier, you do not get away with that unpunished.”

Before he coul even process what she was saying, she raised her arm and a lighting shotdown from the sky, striking him and sending him down to his knees. He screamed out as electricity jolted through his body, singing his hair. It didn't last for a long period of time as she clearly meant for it to be a minor voltage, but his head slumped down. He looked up through his ruby quartz glasses to see Rogue. She was still wearing her trademark green hood and cowl, but it was over Storm's classic attire. Her pupils are eyes are white like Monroe's used to be. She walked closer to him.

He was about to pull down his glasses to open fire on her, but suddenly, there was a cold metal against the back of his head. It was followed by the click of the safety being flipped off. An annoyingly familiar male voice whispered in his ear. “Your son used to talk so highly of you ...before you gave him a millionth trimester abortion. I will have no problem sending you to time traveler heaven, just so he can blow down to time traveler hell.” He moved his ruby quartz glasses back over his eyes.

“Thank the Goddess, darlin' ...because that was YOUR warning. “ Rogue said looking down at him with disgust in what they all found out he was. “Dead Pool, can you be a dear and escort him back to the blackbird.”

“You heard the lady. Get up.” Dead Pool shoved gun in the back of his head, encouraging him to get up to his feet. Cyclops does as he is told and stands up while still being somewhat burnt to a crisp.

“Rogue, you don't want to do this. If you pick this fight, I am not going to be responsible for what happens to both of our sides.” Cyclops bellowed back to her as Dead Pool pushed him back the way he came with the pistol.

“Then I guess we will just see each other REEEAAAALLLL soon then, won't we?” She quipped back with a polite southern smile.

“No more out of you mister.” Dead Pool stopped for a moment to look at his red and black costume. “Oh, I am sorry if my uniform is too tight, I hope it doesn't make you stubmle.” He proceeded to pull a bunch out of crotch with his free hand, before leading Cyclops away.

Rogue turned away from them and back to the ocean below her. The scenery had shifted to night as had her expression. She questioned if she WAS ready to lead her group into war. Soon, she was watching the black bird take off and could feel her new nemesis glaring down at her.


End file.
